This invention relates to a hermetically sealed container and, more particularly, to a hermetically sealed container provided with locking lugs for connection to a delivery system, as well as to the method and apparatus for molding, filling and sealing such container.
Methods and apparatus for molding, filling and sealing hollow thermoplastic containers are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,793 to Weiler et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,966 to Weiler et al.
Of particular interest is the method for forming and filling a container, of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,793, which container includes a frangible web to allow a closure to be severed and removed from the container.
The method disclosed therein initially includes the step of extruding a tubular parison between two coacting main mold halves. The main mold halves are then closed around the parison. A segment of the extruded parison is severed at a location extending out of the closed mold halves and the severed segment is held open by a pair of holding jaws.
Next, a blowing and filling nozzle assembly is moved downwardly into the parison opening and between two sealing mold halves. The nozzle assembly includes a mandrel which is urged against the parison wall. The container is then formed by blowing gas to extend the parison segment outwardly against the walls of the main mold halves.
Thereafter, liquid is introduced into the formed container through a fill nozzle. After the container has been filled, the blowing and filling nozzle assembly is retracted and the sealing mold halves are moved together pinching the exposed top portion of the parison segment to form a unitary closure for the container and delineated from the container by a frangible web.
After the container has been sealed at the top, the main mold halves and the separate upper sealing mold halves are opened and the finished container is removed.
Although the above-discussed apparatus and method for forming a container with a frangible web is satisfactory in many applications, it is not adapted for the application where it is desirable to form and mold not only a frangible web between the container and the closure of the container but also to provide locking lugs around the access opening for the container.
It would thus be desirable to provide an apparatus and method for simultaneously molding a frangible web between the container and its unitary closure as well as locking lugs for connecting the container to a dispensing system such as an intravenous kit. The present invention meets these needs.
The container of the present invention includes a body portion, a cap portion unitary with the body portion provided with a dispensing nozzle defining an axial passageway into the body portion, as well as a closure portion which is removably secured to the cap portion.
The closure portion is delineated from the dispensing nozzle by a frangible web that circumscribes the dispensing nozzle. To open the container, the closure portion is severed and removed from the dispensing nozzle by grasping the closure portion and exerting a simultaneous twisting and lifting motion to the closure portion so as to cause the severance of the frangible web.
The dispensing nozzle terminates in an aperture surrounded by locking lugs and includes a controlled diameter inside passageway for connecting and locking the container to a dispensing system, such as an intravenous kit, after the closure portion has been removed from the nozzle.
A new and useful apparatus for fabricating this container includes a main mold assembly having two main mold halves defining a body cavity for molding the body of the container and a dual action seal mold assembly for closing the molded container.
The seal mold assembly includes a main seal mold assembly having two main seal mold halves that define a cap cavity for molding the container cap portion. The main seal mold assembly is located above the main mold assembly and the body cavity communicates with the cap cavity. The top surface of the main seal mold assembly is provided with an upstanding peripheral knife edge. The main seal mold assembly also defines an inner surface which defines the cap cavity and also provides an opening in the top surface. The peripheral knife edge on the top surface of the main seal mold assembly surrounds the opening but is spaced therefrom. The top surface also defines an annular cavity between the knife edge and the opening.
An auxiliary seal mold assembly, also having two seal mold halves, defines a closure cavity for molding a removable closure for the cap portion of the container that seals the container. The auxiliary seal mold assembly is located above the main seal mold assembly, and the closure cavity communicates with the body and cap cavities.
To make a container embodying the present invention, the parison is extruded between the main mold halves and the seal mold halves. After a segment of the parison is gripped by holding jaws, the main mold halves are closed about the parison to confine the parison segment therebetween. Then, the parison segment is severed above the auxiliary seal mold assembly to provide a top opening at the upper end of the parison.
A blowing and filling assembly, including a blowing and filling nozzle, is then introduced through the top opening of the parison and is positioned abutting the top surface of the main mold assembly. Gas is then blown through the blowing nozzle and into the parison segment to mold the body of the container. To fill the container, a product is discharged through the filling nozzle into the body of the molded container.
After the blowing and filling assembly has been retracted from the top opening of the parison, the main seal mold halves are closed about the parison segment to confine a portion of the parison segment therebetween and to mold the cap portion of the container.
A forming mandrel is then introduced through the top opening of the parison into contact with the parison over the top mold surface of the main seal mold assembly. The mandrel is pressed against the parison and the parison is urged against the knife edge defined by the main seal mold assembly and into the annular cavity in the top main seal mold surface to form a frangible web between the cap and the closure of the container, and to mold the locking lugs, respectively. In addition, the forming mandrel extends into the opening in the top surface of the main seal mold assembly and against the parison segment therein to form a container dispensing nozzle having a controlled inside diameter passageway.
The forming assembly is then retracted from the top opening of the parison segment, and the auxiliary seal mold halves are closed about the parison segment to confine a portion of the parison therebetween and to mold the closure of the container.
The main mold assembly, as well as the seal mold assemblies are then opened, and the molded container is removed.
There are other advantages and features of the present invention which will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention, the accompanying drawings, and the appended claims.